


EPISODE 24.5 SHOOTING SCRIPT

by Cysteine



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cysteine/pseuds/Cysteine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chooseday Challenge (Week 4) Huzzah!!<br/>So how about this guys... I was thinking that we would draw or write about your favorite Carmilla moment in the show (ON OR OFF SCREEN). (We all know that the kiss between Carmilla and Laura is at the top) But, I want to know which moments you guys really enjoyed and draw them out smile emoticon I know this can be a broad subject to draw/write about cause there are so many to choose from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EPISODE 24.5 SHOOTING SCRIPT

EPISODE 24.5 -

 

[whirring, growing sounds from outside. Laura and Carmilla run to the window to look]

 

LAURA:

Are those giant mushrooms?

 

CARMILLA:

God, I hate this place.

 

[Laura and Carmilla run out of the dorm room, see LaFontaine and Perry directing students outside and handing out dust masks]

 

LAFONTAINE:

Okay, make sure you’re wearing your dust mask at all times! The mushroom spores seem to be taking people over and making them want to commit arson! The Zetas are commandeering the fungicide from the greenhouse and you can help them deploy it in the basements near the Lustig theatre, while Summer Society is battling the students under the spores’ control.

 

PERRY:

We don’t know if the condition is reversible or not, but let’s try to refrain from using any lethal weapons-

 

LAFONTAINE AND PERRY TOGETHER:

NO KATANAS, LYNNE!

 

[Goth girl dressed up like Selene from Underworld slouches, goes back into her room.]

 

LAURA:

This is all from a mushroom spore?

 

CARMILLA:

Hey, I got a baseball bat that’s been needing a good swing…

 

[Both Laura and Carmilla put on the dust masks and make their way downstairs, Laura grabs the fire extinguisher from the wall.]

 

LAURA:

Carm, I’m going to help stop the fires.

 

CARMILLA:

Right behind you, cupcake.

 

LAURA:

You think this was the Alchemy Club’s project? The Communications array?

 

CARMILLA:

Your guess is as good as mine, but I never trusted those dweebs. Behind you!

 

[Laura ducks as Carmilla jumps over her and swings with the bat, knocking over a guy with a vacant stare on his face.]

 

LAURA:

Will he be okay?

 

CARMILLA:

Yeah, just a minor concussion and headache in the morning.

 

LAURA:

You say that like you’re used to knocking people out.

 

CARMILLA:

Spoilers, sweetie.

 

[They look at each other and share a knowing smile at the Whovian reference while Laura looks around]

 

LAURA:

Holy crap! It’s like Night of the Living Dead!

 

CARMILLA:

Nah, they aren’t going for eating people it seems. They just want to burn down the theatre.

 

LAURA:

Okay, Laura, what would Ten do?

 

CARMILLA:

Besides be glad to see River show up and save his ass?

 

LAURA:

I always preferred Bad Wolf, to be honest.

 

[Laura and Carmilla make it to the Lustig, Laura starts to put out the fire while Carmilla kneecaps a shambling girl trying to make a Molotov Cocktail. Laura turns around to see it and grimaces in sympathetic pain.]

 

LAURA:

You ever play hockey?

 

CARMILLA:

No, too violent.

 

[Carmilla turns, hand on either end of the baseball bat, shoving away a rather large shambling guy who is trying to take a swing at her]

 

CARMILLA:

Laura, you done there? We gotta move!

 

[Laura nods as they see Danny with a phalanx of Summer Society girls, armed with lacrosse sticks and wearing war paint under their own dust masks, clearing a side of each building in a matter of seconds.]

 

LAURA:

Holy crap, is that…?

 

CARMILLA:

Yeah, no time for a soppy hello, besides she looks pissed.

 

KIRSCH: (OFFSCREEN)

FIRE IN THE HOLE! MOVE IT!

 

[Muffled explosion in the distance as Zeta guys come out of a building, trailed by a powdery mist behind them. Kirsch and Will trade a high-five once they are outside, and the other Zeta’s are starting a truck that has a few more barrels of fungicide in the bed.]

 

CARMILLA:

Let’s catch a ride with them, Laura.

 

[Laura and Carmilla make it to the truck, where Kirsch pulls Laura up to sit in the bed and Carmilla leaps up and stands on the back lip, holding onto the closed tailgate as the truck speeds away.]

 

KIRSCH:

Will, dude, I said hold up a sec.

 

[Will turns around to flash a knowing smile to Carmilla]

 

WILL:

Oh, I knew kitty there could keep up.

 

[Carmilla rolls her eyes, glancing over at Laura occasionally and making sure she wasn’t injured]

 

KIRSCH:

Next stop, Arithmancy building.

 

WILL:

On it!

 

[Laura glances at Carmilla, who is leaning out from the truck and swings at another staggering student carrying a torch.]

 

LAURA:

Nice shot!

 

CARMILLA:

Just like knocking over a mailbox.

 

[Carmilla winks at Laura as the truck pulls to a stop. Laura and Carmilla hop off and Kirsch lowers the tailgate and rolls out another barrel of fungicide.]

 

LAURA:

Thanks for the ride!

 

CARMILLA:

Clearing a path!

 

[Carmilla starts knocking over zombie-like students, motions staring to become vampire-fast.]

 

ZETA BRO:

Hottie’s got a good swing, Kirsch!

 

LAURA:

You really want to say that out loud, seeing how well she hits?

 

[Laura follows Carmilla, putting out small fires and torches in the grass as they make their way to the building, Zeta’s behind them.]

 

CARMILLA:

We make a good team, cutie.

 

LAURA:

Sure beats getting pelted with salted herring.

 

[Laura and Carmilla grin at each other as the Zeta’s get the final barrel of fungicide and set it off in the basement of the building, Kirsch popping open a celebratory beer as the people under the control of the spores finally wake up from their blackout zombie state.]

 

CARMILLA:

Nothing like a good spot of violence to get the blood pumping.

 

 [Carmilla and Laura take off their dust masks and make their way back to the dormitory.]

 

LAURA:

You would say that, wouldn’t you?

 

 

 

 


End file.
